Problem: Triangle $ABC$ has side lengths $AB = 12$, $BC = 25$, and $CA = 17$. Rectangle $PQRS$ has vertex $P$ on $\overline{AB}$, vertex $Q$ on $\overline{AC}$, and vertices $R$ and $S$ on $\overline{BC}$. In terms of the side length $PQ = \omega$, the area of $PQRS$ can be expressed as the quadratic polynomial\[Area(PQRS) = \alpha \omega - \beta \omega^2.\]
Then the coefficient $\beta = \frac{m}{n}$, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m+n$.

Solution: If $\omega = 25$, the area of rectangle $PQRS$ is $0$, so
\[\alpha\omega - \beta\omega^2 = 25\alpha - 625\beta = 0\]
and $\alpha = 25\beta$. If $\omega = \frac{25}{2}$, we can reflect $APQ$ over $PQ$, $PBS$ over $PS$, and $QCR$ over $QR$ to completely cover rectangle $PQRS$, so the area of $PQRS$ is half the area of the triangle. Using Heron's formula, since $s = \frac{12 + 17 + 25}{2} = 27$,
\[[ABC] = \sqrt{27 \cdot 15 \cdot 10 \cdot 2} = 90\]
so
\[45 = \alpha\omega - \beta\omega^2 = \frac{625}{2} \beta - \beta\frac{625}{4} = \beta\frac{625}{4}\]
and
\[\beta = \frac{180}{625} = \frac{36}{125}\]
so the answer is $m + n = 36 + 125 = \boxed{161}$.